


NaNoWriMo Drabbles & Oneshots

by Megakatze (LaufeiaEvans)



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, No Betas No Proofreading We Die Like Men, You Can't Really Help It With These Two, egregious abuse of italics, some smut, the tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeiaEvans/pseuds/Megakatze
Summary: Collection of drabbles and oneshots written while fighting writer's block on my main projects.
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. In Which Logan Has An Existential Crisis for No Reason (E)

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I am firmly back on my bullshit. I have several big projects to work on this NaNoWriMo (including the sequel to my literal published novel) but I'm probably going to end up using 90% of my wordcount to write random vignettes about these two idiots.
> 
> Here they are.

Julian fell onto the bed with a dull thud, Logan landing on top of him with one leg already straddling his thigh. He groaned against Logan's mouth as the taller boy writhed against him. Logan's shirt was already off, having been unceremoniously thrown aside by Julian almost as soon as they'd locked the door.

They had so far been taking it slow, refusing to go much further than heavy kissing and one frenzied mutual handjob when the movie they'd been watching had turned out to be less than interesting. Julian had been hesitant to push Logan into anything, and Logan didn't want to risk looking like he was only after Julian for sex. But after playfully texting under the table at dinner had amped up to something far raunchier, they had all but sprinted back to Stuart House to finally release the sexual tension that had been building ever since their relationship had first become official.

"Fuck," Julian whined as Logan broke away from his mouth to trail kisses down his neck. He arched his back against the mattress, leaning into Logan's touch, and he felt Logan grin against his jaw.

"You like that?" he murmured, grinding his hips against Julian's.

"Yes," Julian hissed. He reached one hand up to grasp Logan's hair, the other tugging at the hem of his jeans.

Logan, meanwhile, had slid both hands under Julian's shirt, eliciting a shudder as his fingers explored the warm skin beneath.

"Off," he whispered in Julian's ear, and Julian obliged, hastily undoing the top few buttons.

Logan sat back on his haunches, straddling Julian's hips and watching with rapt interest as Julian shrugged out of his shirt. His eyes darkened, raking over Julian's bare chest, and Julian pushed himself up on his elbows to bring their bodies closer together.

"You sure you want this?" Logan whispered, his breathing still ragged. Truthfully, he wasn't sure he'd even be able to turn back now, but he wanted to make sure Julian was ready.

But Julian just rolled his eyes. "I've wanted this since freshman year, Logan. Yes. I'm sure."

Logan's face split into a grin. "Alright then."

He leaned down to kiss Julian again, one hand threaded in his hair, while Julian fumbled with Logan's zipper. He did his best to help with his free hand, but it was still a painfully long time before they were able to get Logan's jeans sliding down over his hips.

And then, just as Logan drew up on his knees, towering over the shorter boy, Julian stopped.

"Wait," he said, and Logan froze. Was everything still okay?

And Julian looked up at him through dark eyelashes, lips parted and pupils blown, and whispered, "You're a bottom, right?"

Logan's heart skipped a beat. They'd never actually gotten around to discussing the details - Logan had pretty much just assumed. He'd never bottomed in his life, and he didn't particularly want to, either.

But if that was how Julian wanted it...

Julian maintained the same cautiously hopeful expression until Logan finally swallowed and choked out, "I--I can try." Then, to his surprise, Julian snickered.

"Oh my god, your face." Logan's brow furrowed, and he suddenly realized that Julian was joking.

"Oh, fuck you," Logan whined, shoving Julian back down onto the bed. His snickers turned to full blown laughter, and when he finally looked back up at Logan, it was with a shit-eating grin.

"I'm pretty sure that's your job now."

Logan shut him up with a kiss, which he welcomed enthusiastically, pulling Logan's jeans the rest of the way down and spreading his legs underneath him.

"Come on, Lo," he muttered between frenzied kisses. "You really think I could have this ass and not be a bottom?"

Logan didn't bother to dignify that with a response.


	2. In Which Julian and Kurt Are Kind Of Almost Friends (Who Still Hate Each Other A Little) (G)

"Julian?"

The brunet looked up from the piano keys, fingers stopping in midair as he registered the sound of the voice.

"Oh, it's you."

His annoyance must have been obvious, because Kurt immediately crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, you are technically in my hall."

Julian couldn't really argue with that. He shrugged, leaning back on the bench and stretching his arms over his head.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt continued.

Julian let his arms drop with a huff. "Hiding," he mumbled. "Not well, I guess, but you know. Apparently I'm not as good at that as I thought."

Kurt's expression softened. "Logan?"

"Who else?"

Julian shifted to the side reluctantly as Kurt took a seat next to him on the bench. He was really the last person Julian wanted to be talking to about this, but at the same time, one of the few who he actually could talk to about this.

He just wasn't in the mood for Derek right now.

"Have you talked to him?" Kurt asked, lowering his voice.

Julian laughed nervously. "Yeah," he said, eyes suddenly fixed on his lap. "Yeah, um. We've talked."

There was a moment of awkward silence before Julian blurted out, "We're going out to dinner in two hours."

He chanced a look up at Kurt. He blinked in surprise.

"Oh," Kurt replied, and suddenly his face broke into a grin. "That's great!"

Julian gave a wry smile. "It's...yeah."

He stared down at his hands, wringing them uncomfortably.

"You're nervous."

He looked back at Kurt, who was now grinning knowingly. Julian groaned.

"It's ridiculous."

"You're a 17-year-old boy about to go on a date with your crush," Kurt pointed out. "Of course you're nervous."

"But it's Logan," Julian protested. "I've known him for three years. I should be able to pull myself together for one dinner date." He could feel his cheeks heating. "God, I can barely even call it a date without getting flustered."

Kurt chuckled like he found this all horribly amusing, but to Julian's surprise it didn't feel like he was being mocked.

"I haven't been on a date in ages," Julian continued. "Least of all not with..." He trailed off, waving his hand noncommittally. "I don't even know what to wear."

Kurt immediately perked up at the statement. Julian figured he should have seen that coming.

"Well, you're lucky you ran into the right Warbler." Before Julian even had the chance to respond, Kurt had gotten to his feet, extending his hand.

Julian rolled his eyes. "No way. I am not letting you play dress-up with me, Hummel."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Have you got a better idea?"

\--

Kurt couldn't help but grin at the sight of Julian crouched on the floor of his and Reed's closet, gingerly picking through piles and piles of clothes.

"The place isn't too fancy or anything," he muttered, pausing for a moment on an ice blue button-up that Kurt thought would look far too bright with his complexion. "I mean, it's not like we're going to the Ritz."

"There's never a bad time to be fashionable," Kurt replied from the rack opposite him. He emerged a moment later with a sleek black vest. "What about this?"

Julian twisted around to get a look at it and laughed. "I don't think I've ever worn a vest in my life."

Kurt pouted, but he replaced the hanger without comment. Julian turned back to the pile he was rifling through.

"Wait, what is--" Kurt turned around just as Julian pulled out a familiar white T-shirt - with LIKES BOYS across the front.

"Oh," Kurt whispered, cheeks turning slightly pink at Julian's raised eyebrows. "That, uh...that was for Glee club. I forgot I had that, actually."

Julian nodded slowly. "Huh."

"You can borrow it, if you like."

There was a long pause as Julian stared incredulously. Kurt cracked a smile.

"I think I'll pass, thanks," Julian replied dryly, turning back around and setting down the T-shirt.

They continued to search in silence for a few more minutes, until Kurt suddenly caught sight of something in the very back corner of the closet.

"Oh, here we go," he said triumphantly, his voice muffled by rows of sweaters and scarves. Julian watched him as he emerged, clutching a very nice black leather jacket.

"I have no idea where this came from," he said, tossing the jacket at Julian, "but it looks like it's your size."

Julian glanced between the jacket and the dark grey V-neck he'd been contemplating.

"Worth a shot," he finally conceded, and got to his feet.

\--

Julian spent entirely too much time staring at his reflection in Kurt's bathroom mirror.

The jacket looked good. It did fit him, and it somehow made him feel better that Kurt didn't recognize it. The idea of wearing Kurt's clothes on a date with Logan definitely rubbed him the wrong way.

Still, nothing in his own closet had been particularly impressive, and he couldn't exactly consult his personal stylist for this, so the mysterious jacket seemed like his best bet. He didn't look dressed up, didn't seem like he was trying too hard, but there was a definite difference from their usual dinners at Shikon.

Before Kurt could get too concerned about what he was doing in the bathroom, Julian took a deep breath and opened the door, greeting the other boy with a wry smile.

"Not bad." He slid his thumbs into the pockets of the jacket and leaned against the wall. Kurt beamed.

"It suits you," he agreed with a nod.

They both nearly jumped as the door handle started rattling.

"Oh hi, Kurt, I didn't realize you'd be--oh."

Julian just stared like a deer in headlights as Reed caught sight of him.

"Hi, Julian," he said with a confused smile.

"Alright, well, I think I'm set," Julian said quickly, pushing himself up off the wall. "Thanks for that, Hummel. I should be going."

"Wait, Julian--" Kurt looked over at Reed, who glanced between the two of them and nodded. He slipped back outside, closing the door behind him - and no doubt leaning against it to listen in.

"I'm not looking for your advice," Julian whispered a little too harshly. Kurt just smiled and shook his head.

"I don't think you need it," he replied honestly. "Look, I know you probably still hate me. And, to be honest, you're not the most pleasant person on this campus yourself."

In spite of himself, Julian had to laugh. He wasn't wrong.

"But I want you to know I'm rooting for you here. I'm definitely not your competition."

Julian nodded, all the awkwardness from earlier coming back in full force.

"You'll be fine," Kurt finished with entirely too much confidence for someone with no knowledge of the situation beyond what Julian had told him.

Still, Julian had to hope that maybe he was right.

"Thanks, Kurt," he whispered sincerely, flashing him a small smile before slipping out to the hallway, dodging a blushing Reed as he opened the door.


	3. In Which Logan Graduates (T)

Somehow, against all odds, they’ve managed to keep their relationship secret throughout all four years of college.

Despite Julian’s insistence that he stick with his Ivy League dreams, Logan had ultimately decided to attend Stanford so he could be closer to L.A. It was still an awful commute, but at least they were on the same coast most of the time, and were usually able to visit on the weekends. Rumors had already begun circulating about Julian’s secret lover at Stanford - as careful as they’d been, it was a big school, and he’d been seen around campus by quite a few fans.

He’s never directly confirmed the rumors, but now that Logan is graduating, they’ve decided it’s not worth hiding anymore.

Julian arrives to the ceremony early, hiding behind his sunglasses and doing his best to keep a low profile. The stadium is huge, of course, but he has no trouble picking Logan out of the crowd. He’s seated at the back of the music students, his blond hair standing out among the sea of black and red. Julian grins.

Naturally, the ceremony drags on for what feels like forever, and Julian tries to restrain himself from flicking through his phone to pass the time. He hates ceremonies like this - had nearly skipped out on his own graduation from Dalton - but it’s important to Logan, so he does his best to take it seriously. Besides, he is proud of his boyfriend, even if he does constantly make fun of him for his choice of major.

When Logan’s name is finally called, Julian whoops from the stands, catching the attention of more than one person who seems to recognize him. He grins, realizing that the rumors about his Stanford lover are about to be confirmed, and also realizing that he absolutely does not care. He beams as Logan crosses the field to accept his diploma, and although he might be imagining it, he swears he sees the blond shoot a grin in his direction.

Once the ceremony is over, he can hardly get to Logan fast enough. He threads his way through the stands, dodging a series of double-takes and hushed whispers, until he finally catches sight of the graduates proceeding out of the stadium. Logan scans the crowd, and when he catches Julian’s eye, his face splits into a grin.

Julian returns the smile involuntarily, and as Logan makes his way over to him, he removes his sunglasses, eliciting a few gasps from the people around them. He doesn’t even look. His eyes are on Logan, who strides across the grass with a triumphant look on his face.

And then, about three feet away from Julian, he reaches into his gown and drops down to one knee.

Julian’s eyes widen as he realizes what’s going on, the hand not holding his sunglasses reaching up to cover his mouth. Logan just grins, pulling out a little black box from inside his shirt pocket. Julian is vaguely aware of some of the people around them reacting to the scene, but he doesn’t register what they’re saying. He just stares.

“Jules—“ Logan begins, but Julian cuts him off.

“Get up, you idiot,” he says, moving his hand away to reveal a beaming smile. “You’re gonna ruin your gown.”

Logan gets to his feet, and before he can even stand up all the way, Julian grabs him by the lapels and pulls him into a kiss.

There’s a chorus of gasps and cheers from around them, and Julian definitely hears a camera flash from somewhere, but he doesn’t care. He breaks away reluctantly, cheeks bright pink and eyes shining.

“Is that a yes?” Logan asks breathlessly. Julian just laughs.

“Of course,” he says, and Logan beams. “But this was supposed to be _your_ day.”

Logan shrugs. “I had my moment on stage. That’s enough.”

He opens the box and carefully pulls out a tasteful silver band. Julian lets him slip it onto his finger, pausing for a moment to grasp his hand.

“It fits,” Julian laughs.

“I might have measured you while you were sleeping.”

The idea that Logan planned this out, that he had actually bought a ring and convinced Julian to show up here for an honest-to-god proposal, is almost too much. He surges forward, capturing Logan’s lips in a kiss that’s just on the other side of appropriate for the public eye. They’ve spent the last five years avoiding any contact in public, Julian reasons. He can have this for now.

“Logan!” comes a voice from behind them. Julian turns to see Michelle pushing her way through the crowd. She catches his eye.

“Oh, Julian, you made it!” She looks between the two of them, faltering slightly. “Did I…am I interrupting something?”

Julian smirks. “Oh, not much, he says casually, and slides his sunglasses back on using his left hand.

Michelle’s jaw drops. “Oh my god!” she yelps, and Logan just shakes his head. Julian steps back graciously to let her embrace her stepson. “Oh, congratulations, both of you.”

They exchange a glance over Logan’s shoulder, Logan playfully rolling his eyes and Julian just snickering. The plan had been for Michelle to take them out to dinner, which would be bad enough just to celebrate Logan’s graduation, but now they’re apparently also celebrating their engagement.

Yet somehow, Julian can’t find it in himself to be annoyed.

—

Back in their hotel room that night, once they’ve finally managed to get rid of Michelle, Logan barely has time to close the door before Julian is on him.

“You—are—_insufferable_,” he growls, punctuating each word with a bruising kiss. Logan just laughs.

“You love it,” he says, and ain’t that the truth. He takes a fistful of Julian’s hair and kisses him fiercely, tongues sliding together as Julian moans into his mouth.

“This was supposed to be—“ he pauses to groan as Logan nips at his jawline— “_your_ graduation.”

“And _your_ big coming-out moment,” Logan points out, mumbling against Julian’s throat. “Which is almost definitely going to be on the front page tomorrow.”

Julian laughs, which turns into a soft moan when Logan sucks at his neck. “Yeah, thanks for that, by the way,” he says, and Logan just grins. He pulls back to look Julian in the eyes.

“Can you stop bitching for one night so we can have fantastic just-got-engaged sex already? Jesus.”

Julian smirks. “Why don’t you find a way to make me?”

He lets out a wildly unflattering squeal when Logan lifts him up off the ground, gripping his thighs tightly and all but throwing him on the bed.

“Now hush,” Logan growls, and dives down to claim his mouth.

—

They wake up the next morning with limbs tangled haphazardly, their clothes strewn across the room and the blankets only partially on the bed.

Julian fumbles around for his phone, and when he unlocks the screen, he snorts.

“Mmf?” Logan mutters from where his face is pressed into Julian’s shoulder.

“79 missed calls,” Julian says with a smirk. “I’m guessing we made the front page."

He feels Logan smile against his bare skin. “How many are from Derek?”

Before Julian can look, Logan’s phone rings from the nightstand. Julian picks it up and answers it, putting it on speaker while Logan slowly drags himself awake.

_“Fucking FINALLY!”_

Julian snickers silently. “Good morning, D,” Logan mumbles.

_“Are you fucking kidding me right now? How fucking long have you had that ring? You literally waited until graduation, I can’t BELIEVE you.”_

Logan’s cheeks turn bright red as Julian raises an eyebrow. “Um, Derek, you’re on speaker,” Logan says, silently telling Julian to leave it alone. Julian just laughs.

_“Oh, hey Julian. Nice of you to share this news with me, by the way. You couldn’t even send a text? Really? I had to find out on_ Twitter.”

Julian can barely hold back his laughter. “We were…sort of busy, afterwards.”

There’s a pause. _“Yeah, didn’t need to know that.”_

Logan whacks Julian on the arm. “We were having dinner with Michelle, for fuck's sake.”

_“Right. Okay. Well, I’m sure you’ve got plenty to worry about over there, so I won’t waste any more of your time. Just make sure I get my save-the-date and don’t have to consult the fucking tabloids.”_

Logan rolls his eyes, smiling gently. “Talk to you later, Derek.”

They can practically hear Derek’s fond smile when he drops the act. _“Congratulations, you two,”_ he says softly. _“It’s about damn time.”_

Julian hangs up the phone, setting it back on the nightstand and curling into Logan’s chest. Logan presses a soft kiss to his forehead, and he smiles warmly.

“So, is he gonna be my best man or yours?”


	4. In Which Julian Drops In For Sectionals (T)

They're all in the green room, anxiously awaiting the announcement of the results, when Logan feels a tap on his shoulder.

He turns around to see Kurt, looking up at him with a knowing smile. "There's someone outside for you," he whispers, nodding to the doorway.

Logan looks toward the door, confused. Kurt gently nudges him along, and he pokes his head out into the hallway.

Julian stands there, eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses, a huge grin spread over his face.

"Jules?" Logan says in disbelief, eyes widening. Julian had been filming in LA for the past few weeks. He'd barely had time to text back, let alone to fly all the way out to Ohio to see Logan perform at Sectionals.

"What are you doing here?"

Julian's grin widens. "Well, I was in the neighborhood, and I heard this school choir competition was happening nearby. Looked totally lame, but I heard one of the groups had a lead who's pretty hot, so." He smirks, and Logan can't help but laugh.

"Asshole," he mutters, and he's about to surge forward and drag Julian into his arms before he remembers himself.

"Nice performance, though," Julian says sincerely. "You and Hummel killed it."

Logan shrugs. "It went alright."

Julian still has that huge grin on his face, and Logan desperately wants to kiss him. They haven't seen each other in weeks, and now he shows up here in public, where Logan can't even touch him. It isn't remotely fair.

He seems to pick up on Logan's dilemma, because he laughs lightly before reaching out to pull him into a chaste hug that's over far too quickly.

"I'm staying at the Rosen," he whispers in Logan's ear before he pulls back with a fond smile. "If, you know, you all aren't busy later."

Logan smiles, tucking his hands into his pockets. "We will be," he says wryly. "But I'll see what I can do."

The twins appear at the door then, waving Logan in. "Time to get ready," Evan says, and Logan does everything he can to ignore the knowing look Ethan's giving him from inside. He turns back to Julian.

"It's good to see you," he says, and Julian beams.

"Go do your thing," he replies with a wink, nodding toward the door.

Logan's gaze lingers on Julian just a little too long as he follows Evan back inside, but he can't bring himself to care. If he's not allowed to touch him, he can at least look.

Ethan claps him on the shoulder as the door swings shut behind them. "You're lucky no one was out there to see that," he mutters. Logan scowls.

"See what? I didn't even touch him."

"No," agrees Evan, sharing a glance with his brother. "But I think the look on his face said plenty."


	5. In Which Showers Fix Everything (At Least For The Night) (T)

It’s late. They’ve just returned to Stuart House after a tense car ride, with Julian glaring angrily out the window the whole way back from his physical therapy appointment. He hadn’t said more than two words to Logan, and Logan didn’t push. He could tell Julian didn’t want to talk about it.

Before Julian has a chance to get out of the car, Logan’s there, opening the door and holding out his arm with a look that says Julian doesn’t have a choice in the matter. Julian sighs, but he takes Logan’s hand, leaning against his side as they make their way to the front door.

Julian doesn’t speak until they reach the elevator, when he grumbles under his breath, “I’ve still got homework.” Logan just shakes his head.

“No,” he says firmly, giving Julian’s hand a gentle squeeze. “We’re going to bed.”

He fully expects Julian to argue, but it doesn’t seem like he has the energy.

They don’t get to bed right away. Instead, Logan heads straight for the bathroom, switching on the shower to get it heated up. Julian stands in the doorway, hugging himself just a little too tightly, as Logan strips off his T-shirt. Julian blinks, but he follows suit, doing his best to hide his wincing as he gingerly removes his clothes.

Logan reaches for him before he has the chance to move, arms snaking around his waist.

“Come on,” he says softly, running his fingers over Julian’s bare skin. Julian nods, and follows without hesitation as Logan leads him into the shower.

The water is steaming by now, and Julian visibly relaxes as he steps into it, shoulders dropping forward. He wets his hair, and before he can turn around Logan’s reaching for the shampoo, pouring a handful and massaging it into his curls.

“—don’t need you to wash my hair for me,” Julian mumbles, but he doesn’t try to stop him.

“Yeah, but I want to.” Julian hums softly in response, and Logan presses a kiss to his shoulder.

“I hate this,” he whispers, almost like he’s hoping Logan can’t hear.

“I know.” Logan takes a step back and lets Julian rinse, reaching for a bar of soap. “And I know you want to do everything yourself, and honestly, you probably could. But you don’t have to.”

“I don’t want you fussing over me.” Julian straightens up, looking back at Logan over his shoulder. “You’ve been through enough.”

“So have you.”

Julian closes his eyes, a pained look crossing his features. He looks exhausted. Logan works the soap into a lather and rubs it over his shoulders, massaging the tight muscle.

“I didn’t—“ Julian starts, and cuts himself off with a sigh. He leans into Logan’s touch.

“Shh,” Logan whispers, trailing his hands down Julian’s back. “It’s over.”

“I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Logan smiles gently. “Me too.”

His arms wrap around Julian, spreading soap across his chest. Julian relaxes against him, sighing deeply as he lets his head fall back onto Logan’s shoulder.

“You’re mine now,” Logan whispers, pressing a kiss to Julian’s temple. “And I won’t let anything happen to you again.”

He forgets about the soap for a moment and just holds him there, skin against skin, the water falling around them. Julian’s eyes slip shut, and he looks as close to relaxed as he has all night.

“I love you,” he says under his breath.

They stay like that until Logan worries Julian might actually fall asleep standing up. They finish up washing and rinsing, Julian watching Logan with the faintest ghost of a smile on his face. Logan returns it, hands settling on Julian’s hips as he ducks down for a chaste kiss.

“You good?” Logan says, brushing Julian’s wet hair out of his face. He nods.

“Yeah,” he replies, taking a deep breath.

Logan reaches around him to shut off the water, guiding him out of the shower with an arm around his waist. They use one towel for both of them, just barely drying off before falling into bed, clothes forgotten on the bathroom floor.

Julian makes a small noise of appreciation as he snuggles into Logan’s chest, arms snaking around his waist. Logan brushes his wet hair back from his face. He drops a kiss on Julian’s forehead, drawing him in closer.

“I love you, too,” he whispers, but Julian is already asleep.


	6. In Which Logan Learns A Lot About His Friends (And Himself) (M)

“Never have I ever had a threesome.”

Julian and Derek both groan as they raise their drinks to their lips.

“Both of you? Really?”

“Only once, and it was her idea,” Derek says quickly.

Julian just shrugs. “Hollywood.”

“Alright, then, never have I ever had a threesome with _twins._”

Julian glares daggers at Derek as he takes a swig. Logan stares at him incredulously.

“What? At the same time?”

Julian grins. “That would be what a threesome is, yes.”

Logan’s still processing that when Julian takes his turn.

“Never have I ever…” He pauses, glancing between the two of them. He’s pretty well on his way to drunk by now, his cheeks flushed and that goofy smile permanently stuck to his face. His head lolls to the side as he looks from Derek to Logan, his grin widening. “Never have I ever drank black coffee.”

Logan rolls his eyes. “Oh, come on.”

“Rules are rules, Wright, and you’re looking pretty sober to me.” He raises his cup in a mock toast. “Drink up.”

Logan dutifully takes a swig of his drink. Julian is right - he’s still on his first cup, barely having made any progress compared to those two. He stares down at the remaining liquid, frowning.

“You guys have to target me directly with the most boring shit to even get me out,” he says.

Derek snorts. “Well, yeah, dude. You’ve barely done anything worth noting.”

Logan looks up, glancing between them in horror. “Am I…vanilla?”

Julian immediately bursts out laughing. Derek stays more composed, but he’s clearly highly amused when he responds, “As Julian’s lattes.”

Logan sulks, looking away from both of them. “Alright, fine. Never have I ever eaten pussy.”

Julian’s eyebrows rise to his hairline.

“I believe that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you use that word.”

“Sounds weird as hell, too,” Derek mumbles, taking another drink.

Julian lifts his cup, then glances over at Derek. “Sorry, is it one drink for every time, or…?”

Just as Derek is about to shove him, Logan shoots back, “It only counts if you made her cum.”

They both stare at him for a moment before bursting into laughter, and even Logan can barely hold back a smile. He takes a quick gulp of his drink while they’re too busy laughing to pay attention, hoping he can maybe get somewhere close to their level before the night is over.

“Holy shit, dude, _burn,_” Derek says as Julian makes a big show of wiping a tear from his eyes.

“Damn, Lo, what did I ever do to you?”

Logan just shakes his head, grinning. “It’s your turn, D.”

“Alright.” He grins slyly. “Never have I ever kissed a guy.”

Logan’s about to take a drink when he realizes that Julian has already beat him to it.

“Uh. What?”

Julian’s expression darkens for just a moment before his usual grin returns.

“Hollywood,” he repeats, raising his glass to Logan.

Even Derek looks a little surprised, though somehow not entirely. “Care to elaborate, Jules?” he says, elbowing him gently.

Julian just smirks. “I don’t kiss and tell.”

Logan raises an eyebrow. Julian just clears his throat.

“Never have I ever,” he starts, and Logan decides to let it go for now.

—

They keep going for far longer than is strictly advisable. Derek and Julian have given up on cocktails and gone straight to taking shots. Logan is only on his second drink, and while he now has a pleasant buzz going it’s nowhere near where Derek and Julian are.

“Wait, wait wait wait wait wait,” Derek says, listing dangerously to one side. Logan wordlessly pushes him back upright so he can wag his finger in Julian’s face. Julian stares expectantly with that Cheshire Cat grin he’s so famous for. “You’re telling me you’ve had _more than one_ threesome with twins?”

Julian pretends to think about it before nodding enthusiastically. “Yup.”

“How many people have you slept with, anyway?” Logan chimes in. Julian looks off into space, counting under his breath.

“Seven…teen?” He laughs. “I can’t do that kinda math right now!”

“Wait,” Derek says, still puzzling over something. He looks up at Julian in shock. “_Were the Brightmans one of them?_”

Logan’s just about to roll his eyes when Julian reaches for the bottle to pour another shot.

“That wasn’t part of the game!” Derek yelps so loud that they both have to shush him before someone knocks on their door. (It helps that Logan is the Prefect, of course, but that won’t mean shit if someone calls Murdoch.) They settle Derek back down and he says in an exaggerated whisper. “That’s not part of the game, you don’t have to take a shot.”

Logan’s not even concerned about the shot. “You slept with the Brightman twins?”

Julian grins sheepishly. “They’re kinda pretty. And _very_ good.”

Logan isn’t even remotely prepared to think about that, so he just takes another drink.

“Hey, wait,” Julian says, frowning at Logan. “You’re barely even drunk. You should be the one doing shots.”

Logan shrugs. “That one’s on you guys, I think.”

It isn’t his turn, but Derek suddenly interjects, “Never have I ever spent the night at Windsor House.”

Logan almost expects Julian to take a drink, but he’s pleasantly surprised when he instead pours a shot and hands it to Logan.

“Oh, so the twins slept here then?” Derek says with a lopsided smirk. “Or did they kick you out after?”

Julian rolls his eyes. “It wasn’t on campus, actually.”

Logan almost presses him for the details, but he decides that he actually doesn’t want to know.

“Anyway, what has Blondie done…” Julian reclines against Logan’s bed, staring at the ceiling in contemplation. “Never have I ever…oh.” He looks up at Logan, grinning devilishly. “Never have I ever fucked a guy.”

Logan rolls his eyes. “You sure about that? Cause I seem to remember you admitting you’ve fucked at least two.”

“No no,” Julian corrects, wagging a finger at him. “Logan. Never have I ever _fucked_ a guy.”

“Oh Jesus Christ,” Derek groans, and Logan’s too distracted to catch him this time. He lands on his side, curling up on the floor with a groan. “That’s it. We’re done. I really don’t need to hear about who _bottoms,_ thanks.”

Logan stares at Julian with wide eyes, and Julian just grins. He pours a shot and hands it to Logan. Logan downs it without breaking eye contact.

“We’ve heard more than enough of your hetero filth tonight, Derek,” Julian says. Logan nearly chokes.

“S’my turn,” Derek mumbles into the carpet. He drags himself up just enough to say, “Never have I ever had a sex dream about somebody in this room.”

Logan’s eyes widen, and Julian’s cheeks turn scarlet. They stare at each other for a long moment, but finally, it’s Logan who pours the first shot, and he’s a little less than surprised when Julian follows suit. Derek smiles triumphantly and flops back to the floor, his eyes closed.

They clink their cups before downing the shots, and Julian smiles knowingly.

“Dreams,” he says. “Didn’t think of that one.”

“Hm?”

He sits back, that dopey grin returning to his still-red face. “You might be pretty vanilla in life,” he explains, slurring his words a little. “But that doesn’t mean your mind is on the same page.”

Logan can feel his own face heating up. “You’re saying we should have focused on our dreams, and not what we’ve actually done?”

Julian’s grin widens. “Dreams, or…fantasies.”

Logan swallows hard.

“I didn’t realize your subconscious was into Derek,” Julian says lightly. He’s testing him, Logan thinks. Giving him an out. Or maybe he just hasn’t noticed the way Logan’s been looking at him all night, since they’ve started talking about his apparently numerous sexcapades with other men. Men including the Brightmans, which Logan doesn’t even want to think about right now.

“It’s not,” Logan says simply. Julian just nods, his face carefully neutral. He sits up, setting down his cup and studying Logan intently.

“And what is it into?”

“_…let’s go all the way tonight…no regrets, just love…_”

They both whirl around to look at Derek, who Logan had honestly thought was asleep. His eyes are still closed, face pressed firmly into the carpet…but now he’s _singing._

“What the fuck,” Julian whispers, and he bursts into laughter. Logan finds himself joining in.

“Wow, yeah, he’s not gonna be okay tomorrow.”

Julian hiccups, and Logan is reminded of how much he’d drank tonight as well. He reaches out a hand to steady him without thinking about it, and Julian looks up in surprise when Logan takes ahold of his shoulder.

“Uhm,” Logan says awkwardly, but he doesn’t move.

Julian’s staring now, his gaze flickering between Logan’s eyes and his lips, and fuck it, Logan knows a signal when he sees one.

Their lips come crashing together as Logan rises to his knees, pulling Julian up to his level with a hand at the back of his neck. Julian lets out a gasp of surprise, his eyes wide. He relaxes into it after a moment, a small moan escaping his lips as they move against Logan’s. His hands tangle in Logan’s shirt, clutching desperately at the fabric. His tongue slides tentatively along Logan’s bottom lip, and…

…and then he’s shoving Logan away, face white as a sheet.

“Jules?” Logan gasps in confusion, but Julian clarifies by leaning over and vomiting on the floor.

“Okay, okay, alright,” Logan says, suddenly back to reality. Julian is drunk. Julian is _very_ drunk, and Derek is barely conscious, so Logan has to babysit.

Julian looks up at him helplessly. He sighs. “Alright, let’s get you to bed. Come on.”

He gets to his feet, offering Julian his hand. Derek shifts slightly, muttering something that might be “_don’t ever look back_” but comes out more as a whine, and Logan decides he can stay where he is for now. Julian stumbles a little when he’s finally standing, and Logan thankfully has the presence of mind to retrieve a trash can and shove it into Julian’s arms before he can go for a second round.

Which he does, sitting on the edge of Logan’s bed, and Logan rubs his shoulder comfortingly until he assures him that he’s finished.

Logan excuses himself to fill up two cups of water in the bathroom, and he returns to find a shirtless Julian curled up on his bed, facing the wall. He shakes his head, smiling in spite of himself, and sets one of the cups on his nightstand.

“Here,” he says, handing the other one to Julian. “Drink it. All of it. Trust me.”

Julian grumbles a little as he forces himself to sit up, but he finishes the water, and Logan tosses the empty cup into the trash. He drinks half of his own, deciding that he’ll probably be okay saving the rest for tomorrow.

“Logan,” Julian mumbles, and he smiles softly.

“Right here, Jules,” he whispers, settling in next to him and pulling the blankets over them both.

Julian wiggles himself around until he’s facing Logan, his head resting in the crook of Logan’s shoulder.

“—‘re warm,” he says, and Logan chuckles.

“You’re drunk,” he whispers fondly. “Go to sleep, cat.”

It’s quiet for a moment, then Julian says, “Logan?”

“Yes?” Logan whispers.

He pauses. “I’m,” he says, and then stops. “I…”

Logan drops a light kiss to his forehead. “Shh,” he says, and he’s almost surprised when Julian obliges. “Sleep now. Talk tomorrow.”

Julian hums softly, snuggling closer into his chest. Logan runs his fingers gently through Julian’s mussed-up hair.

And from somewhere on the floor, he faintly hears, “_—be your teenage dream tonight…_”

“Shut up, Derek,” Logan hisses, throwing his free arm over his face.


	7. In Which Derek Gets There First (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on CP's post about an AU where no one is straight: "Derek would be having an illicit half-denial mostly-physical relationship with Julian."
> 
> Whoops, I made it angst.

Neither of them really meant for it to happen.

Honestly, they couldn't even tell you who started it. They were just hanging out in Julian's room, Logan still at Warblers practice, and Derek had gotten to complaining about how long it had been since he'd gotten laid. Julian was only half-listening, right up until Derek said something about how he'd be willing to sleep with anyone at this point.

Julian looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Anyone?"

Derek had stammered back, "Well, I mean--look, probably not, like, Logan, but you know. I don't really...have a problem with guys."

Julian nodded slowly, a grin spreading across his face.

They could have left it there, easily. Things wouldn't have even been that weird going forward. They both recognized that they were objectively attractive, and there was no shame in admitting it about each other.

But it had been a while for Julian, too, and he'd heard enough about Derek's past exploits to be a little bit curious.

"Well, they say it doesn't really matter as long as you're getting your dick sucked," Julian says with a shrug.

Derek blanched. "Would you--I mean...are you offering?"

And Julian, against his better judgment, had very deliberately raked his eyes down over Derek's figure, licking his lips.

"Fuck it," Derek grumbled, setting aside the homework he'd stopped working on an hour ago. He sat up at the end of Julian's bed, and Julian pushed himself up from where he'd been lounging against the wall. He was about to climb into Derek's lap when Derek suddenly froze.

"Do we, I mean...should I...?"

Julian rolled his eyes. "Don't make it weird," he'd said, reaching out to pull Derek towards him. "Just kiss me."

And so he did.

Derek was open to the idea of being with other men, but he'd never actually had the opportunity until now. Kissing Julian wasn't actually that different from kissing a girl - his lips were soft, tasting faintly of cherry candy - except when Derek ran his hands up Julian's chest, he felt only toned muscle beneath the soft fabric of his T-shirt.

He decided he was more than okay with that.

Julian broke the kiss to pull Derek's shirt up over his head, and when Derek hesitated, he sighed and removed his own as well.

"If you don't want to--" he started, but Derek cut him off.

"No," he said, shaking his head to snap himself out of it. "I do. I just..."

"It's just sex, alright?" Julian gives him a soft, reassuring smile. "No strings. We're just having fun."

And Derek was fine with that.

As nice as it felt to kiss Julian, his mouth felt even better wrapped around Derek's cock. He was good at this, his tongue expertly teasing the head before he swallowed Derek down, moaning a little himself. He seemed to really _like_ it, too, which Derek found inexplicably sexy.

“Fuck,” Derek gasped, realizing how close he was to the edge. “Fuck, Jules, I’m gonna—“

Julian hadn’t backed away, just sucked harder as Derek spilled into his mouth. He’d pulled back slowly, grinning like the cat that got the canary.

“Got what you wanted?” he’d said, not giving Derek a chance to answer before their lips met.

Julian came soon after, finishing himself off while Derek kissed him, all sloppy and feverish. They’d sat there for a minute, sweat-slick foreheads pressed together, trying to catch their breath.

“Wow,” Derek had said, and Julian had laughed.

They’d cleaned themselves up, pulled their clothes back on and returned to their regularly scheduled study session. And when Logan had returned from Warblers practice not twenty minutes later, he had joined them, and they both pretended like nothing had ever happened.

—

It didn’t stop there.

They’d taken it slow, at first, only trying anything when they happened to be alone together. They would make out on Derek’s bed while waiting for Logan to come back from whatever after-school practice, or jerk each other off on Julian’s couch while the TV blared in the background.

It had been Julian who decided not to tell Logan. Derek was fine with it - his roommate was used to being sexiled by that point, and they knew his schedule well enough that it didn’t have to happen much anyway. Derek didn’t particularly care whether or not Logan knew, but Julian seemed to, so he’d been fine with keeping it a secret.

Unfortunately, with as close as the three of them are, secrets don’t tend to last for long.

They’re in Derek’s bedroom, not even attempting anything risky, just fooling around a bit in the middle of a study session. Their textbooks lie forgotten on the floor, somewhere between Julian’s pants and Derek’s underwear. Julian’s settled in between Derek’s thighs, his ass raised prominently in the air as he swallows Derek’s cock.

“Fuck,” Derek moans, and he can feel Julian grin around him. His hips wiggle teasingly, and Derek can’t take his eyes off it. “God, I wanna fuck you.”

He’s not even completely aware of what he’s saying until it’s already been said, but the statement pulls Julian to an abrupt halt. He pulls back, releasing Derek’s cock from his mouth and staring up at him expectantly.

“Oh yeah?” he says with a teasing grin.

Derek just stares for a moment. He looks fucking good like this, lips all swollen and slick, bent over like he’s just waiting for someone to come and take him. He seems to realize it, too, because he doesn’t move, just licks his lips with that smirk still on his face.

Instead of replying, Derek just sits up, forcing Julian to move. He grabs him by the hips and pulls the smaller man into his lap. Julian spreads his legs eagerly, straddling Derek and rolling his hips against him.

“You want it?” Derek growls, his cock sliding between Julian’s cheeks. He moans softly, steadying himself with a hand on each of Derek’s thighs.

“Well I suppose I might as well have the full Seigerson Experience,” Julian says with a smirk, and Derek might roll his eyes if he weren’t so turned on right now.

He fumbles around in his nightstand drawer for lube and a condom, ignoring Julian’s snickers as he refuses to move from where he’s pinning Derek’s hips to the bed. Derek rolls his eyes when he starts grinding against him, no doubt finding it _very_ funny to watch him struggle.

“Do you want to get fucked, or not?” Derek hisses, and Julian stills long enough for him to grab what he needs, though he’s still got that shit-eating grin.

Julian helps Derek roll the condom on, helps him slick himself up before he takes Derek’s cock in his fist and sinks slowly down onto him, letting out a low moan as Derek fills him up all the way. Derek doesn’t have a lot of experience with anal, and Julian’s tighter than any girl he’s ever been with.

“_Fuck,_” he hisses involuntarily, and Julian grins.

“That good?”

Derek doesn’t answer, instead choosing to roll his hips against Julian, thrusting deeper into him. Julian gasps, and Derek almost stops for fear of hurting him, but his gasp turns into a moan as he braces himself against Derek’s hips and pushes back down just as hard.

“You’re so tight,” Derek whines, letting Julian take the lead and decide how he likes it. “I thought you were supposed to be a slut.”

Julian just smirks. “You don’t fuck a lot of guys, do you?”

They settle into a rhythm, with Julian mostly in control of the pace. Derek can’t quite help himself, though, and his hips snap seemingly of their own accord, pounding into Julian’s ass.

“You’re not—_oh_—gonna hurt me,” Julian reassures him, seeming to notice his hesitation. “Don’t worry. I like it rough.”

Having been given permission, Derek quickens their pace, reveling in Julian’s deep moans every time he takes Derek’s cock inside him. Derek knows he isn’t going to last long, especially when Julian suddenly tenses up, his ass clenching hard around Derek’s cock.

It takes Derek about a second too long to realize that he’d tensed up because _the door was opening._

“What the _fuck_?”

It’s too late. Julian knows it, too, can definitely feel Derek’s cum filling him up even as he looks over and sees Logan, wide-eyed and frozen in the doorway. He silently prays that Logan doesn’t recognize his O-face, but it’s clearly hopeless. He doesn’t even have the chance to say anything before Logan slams the door again, his face a mixture of shock and something that might actually be fury.

“Fuck.”

He’s vaguely aware of Julian sliding off him, swinging his leg over Derek’s waist and scrambling down from the bed.

“Fuck, Jules, I’m sorry, I thought I locked—“

“I have to go,” Julian says curtly, and Derek looks down at him for the first time.

He doesn’t look embarrassed, or even uncomfortable. He looks _terrified_. His face is white as a sheet, and he completely avoids Derek’s eyes as he retrieves his clothes from the floor and hastily dresses himself.

“Hey,” Derek says, softer this time. “I know that was…yeah, but. Are you good?”

Julian still doesn’t look at him. It’s a long moment before he answers, “I didn’t want him to know.”

He remembers that Julian isn’t exactly _out_, and while neither is Derek, per se, it might be a little more significant for someone of Julian’s level of notoriety.

“Right,” Derek replies awkwardly. “Right. Yeah. Sorry.”

Julian tugs on his pants, not even bothering to do them up, and throws his shirt over his shoulder.

“It’s Logan, though,” Derek says in a poor attempt at reassurance. “It’s not like he cares.”

Julian shoots him a withering look that definitely means _something_, but Derek can’t quite figure out _what_.

—

It’s almost an hour before Logan comes back to the room, and Derek decides he’d rather not know what he’s been doing. He storms in, red-faced and scowling, nearly slamming the door off its hinges.

“Logan?” Derek says cautiously, setting down the book he’d been reading.

“What the _fuck_ was that,” Logan spits, crossing his arms over his chest and staring Derek down.

Derek sits up, his embarrassment starting to give way to anger. “That was two guys having sex, Logan. Not sure if you’re familiar with the concept.”

Logan’s eyes narrow dangerously, but Derek can’t bring himself to care. Why is it any of his roommate’s business who he decides to fuck, anyway?

“That was _Julian_,” Logan says slowly, and Derek rolls his eyes.

“I’m aware of who it was, thank you.”

Logan turns around suddenly, looking like he’s got the urge to punch something but can’t decide on what.

“What exactly is your problem here?” Derek swings his legs over the side of the bed and stands, meeting Logan’s height. “Look, I’m sorry you had to walk in on us, but it’s not like—”

“Because you’re my _friends_!” Logan yelps, whirling around to face Derek. “You’re not supposed to be fucking each other, that’s like…that’s Bro Code!”

Derek raises an eyebrow. “Dude, did you seriously just invoke the Bro Code?”

Logan huffs, running a hand through his hair. “You know what I mean.”

“No, I don’t.” Derek crosses his arms, his brow furrowed. “It’s not like we have a rule against it. We’re both single, we’re just fooling around.”

“You didn’t even _tell_ me.”

Derek falters. That’s actually a fair point.

“It just…kind of happened,” he mumbles. “It didn’t seem like a big deal. Besides, I’m pretty sure Jules is still in the closet.”

“Even to me?”

They’re silent for a moment.

“That’s on him,” Derek says carefully. “I don’t know anything about it, and I don’t really care to get involved.”

Logan barks a laugh. “Great. That’s just great.”

He flops down on his bed in a huff, staring angrily out the window. Derek studies him for a moment.

“Why are you so upset?”

Logan looks at him incredulously.

“Why am I upset that my two best friends are fucking each other and didn’t even tell me about it? Gee, I dunno, Derek.”

Derek rolls his eyes, sitting down carefully on his own bed. “It kinda feels like more than that.”

Logan scoffs.

“Are you jealous?”

Logan’s mouth opens, then closes again. He stares blankly at Derek.

“Yeah, that explains it.”

“What? _No._” Logan regains his ability to speak, and he shakes his head furiously. “No, D, what the fuck. I don’t want to sleep with you.”

Derek snorts. “I wasn’t talking about me, genius.”

Logan’s eyes drop to the floor.

“No,” he says again, more to himself than to Derek. “No, I—I just thought we had an understanding…I figured it was common sense that the three of us are best friends, and best friends shouldn’t fuck each other.”

“Clearly you were alone in that.”

Logan laughs humorlessly. “Clearly.”

It seems like Logan is done with the conversation, and Derek isn’t really in the mood to force any more out of him, so he picks up his book and lays back down to continue reading. Logan stays put for a few minutes, just staring out the window and scowling, but when it becomes clear that Derek isn’t going to respond he shrugs off his blazer and disappears into the bathroom.

Derek waits for a moment after he’s gone before pulling out his phone to text Julian.

—

Unsurprisingly, Logan spends much of the next day avoiding them. They find themselves eating lunch alone, with Logan nowhere to be seen.

“So he’s pissed,” Derek says as he sits down, eyeing Logan sitting alone across the room.

Julian stares down at his tray, absentmindedly poking something with his fork.

“You think?” he mumbles.

Derek shakes his head. “He’ll get over it, I think,” he says thoughtfully.

“Don’t know what his fuckin’ problem is.”

Derek pauses, choosing his words carefully. “I think he was…under the impression that we had some sort of agreement,” he explains. “That our friendship was too important to ruin by getting involved like that.”

“For fuck’s sake, it’s just sex,” Julian hisses, keeping his voice low. “I don’t see our friendship being ruined, do you?”

Derek glances over to Logan, who is trying to pretend like he isn’t looking at them.

“Maybe not _ours_,” he says finally.

Julian looks up incredulously. “If he’s seriously gonna stop associating with us over this, I think that’s on him.”

“I don’t think he will,” Derek says thoughtfully. “But I also don’t think he can help being upset about it.”

Julian frowns. “What are you trying to say?”

“I think he’s upset,” Derek continues, “because he thought we had an agreement. He thought we were all off-limits to each other, and now he’s upset that we broke that rule before he did.”

“There was never a _rule!_” Julian shouts, and he catches himself quickly after raising his voice. He glances around to make sure no one is listening in, and continues, “He’s just pissed someone’s getting laid that isn’t him.”

“Yeah, I think that’s exactly the problem.”

They stare at each other for a moment when Julian breaks the eye contact with a rueful laugh.

“Come on, D,” he says. “You’re not seriously suggesting he’s _jealous._ Of _us?_”

Derek shrugs. “Why else would he be so pissed off?”

Julian scoffs. “He’d never go for either of us,” he says darkly. “Not a chance.”

It’s quiet for a moment as Julian stares down at his barely-touched food, until Derek whispers, “Oh my god.”

Julian’s head snaps up. “What?”

“Oh my _god_,” Derek repeats, his eyes wide. “You…you _like_ him, don’t you?”

Julian’s eyes widen, and he looks away quickly, but it doesn’t matter.

“You two need to talk,” Derek says decisively. Julian scoffs.

“Right, because Logan secretly has feelings for me, which is why he’s _jealous_ that I’m sleeping with you?” Julian shoots him a skeptical look. “I’m not an idiot, Derek.”

“That’s debatable.”

Julian rolls his eyes.

“Look, I’m just saying. Go talk to him. You’re gonna have to anyway if you want him to ever speak to you again.”

Julian sneaks a glance over his shoulder, noting Logan’s surly expression. He sighs in defeat.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

—

Thankfully for Julian, he’s spared from having to seek Logan out. He’s reading through a script when he hears the tentative knock on his door, and he pushes down the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, forcing a tight smile as he opens the door.

Logan doesn’t look as pissed off as he had before, but he still doesn’t smile back.

“Derek said I needed to come talk to you or he would, quote, ‘Knock both your heads together and lock you in a closet.’”

Julian snorts. “Yeah, I believe it. Come on in.”

He closes the door behind Logan, who leans against the wall, avoiding Julian’s eyes. Julian sits back down at the foot of his bed, crossing his arms expectantly and waiting for Logan to speak first.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were into guys?”

It’s not how Julian expected this conversation to start, but it could be worse, he figures.

“It never came up,” he says with a shrug. “Didn’t seem like you’d care.”

“I don’t, I just…” Logan huffs, drumming his fingers against the wall. “You’re my best friend. Why keep a secret like that?”

“I told you,” Julian says, a little annoyed. “It never came up.”

“Until you started fucking Derek.”

“Why do you care?” Julian snaps, and Logan finally looks at him. “It’s not like you would’ve wanted to hear the details anyway. It’s not a big deal, we didn’t think you needed to hear about it.”

“No, _you_ didn’t,” Logan argues, crossing his arms to match Julian. “Derek doesn’t care.”

“Did you know Derek was into guys before this?”

Logan falters. Julian laughs harshly.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

“I don’t _care_ that Derek is into guys,” Logan says with a sigh.

“But you care that I am?”

“I care that you didn’t tell me!” Logan’s hands curl into fists, and Julian knows he should try to de-escalate before this gets physical, but he doesn’t move, lets Logan shout at him. “You wanted to—to experiment, or whatever, and you went for _Derek?_”

Julian’s brow furrows. “What?”

“I’m—“ Logan groans in frustration, scrubbing a hand over his face. He doesn’t look at Julian when he mumbles, “Why him?”

“Oh my god.” Logan looks up, and Julian is staring at him incredulously. “Derek was right. You _are_ jealous.”

Logan looks like he’s about to deny it, but he doesn’t say anything. Julian barks a laugh.

“You’re such an asshole.”

Logan’s head snaps up. “What?”

“You’ve ignored me for two years, chasing after every pretty boy who listens to you for five minutes, but the minute I decide to fool around with _Derek_ of all people, now you’re fucking _jealous_ because I didn’t choose you?” Julian gets to his feet, vaguely aware that he isn’t helping the situation but too angry to care. “Let’s get something straight here,” he hisses, advancing toward Logan. ”Every guy, girl, _everyone_ I’ve ever been involved with, I would’ve dropped in a heartbeat if you’d so much as _hinted_ that you thought of me as more than a friend. You didn’t. You’ve made it _abundantly_ clear that that’s all I am to you. You don’t get to go back on that now just because your ego is bruised.”

The words hang in the air long enough for Julian to realize what he’d just admitted to. Logan stares openmouthed as Julian’s eyes widen, his expression darkening.

“I—“

He starts to back away, but Logan grabs his arm, holding him in place.

“You _what?_”

“Forget it,” Julian says quickly. “Forget I said that, just—“

He stops short when Logan cuts him off by crashing their lips together.

Julian stares, wide-eyed, too in shock to back away. Logan’s grip on his wrist tightens, but he doesn’t fight it. He just stands there, his brain going into overdrive trying to process the fact that _Logan is kissing him._

And just as he regains enough control of his senses to actually kiss Logan _back_, the other boy pulls away just as suddenly.

“What—“ Julian gasps, but Logan cuts him off.

“I’m sorry,” he says quickly. “I—I don’t know why I did that.”

Julian blinks. They stare at each other for another long moment, until Logan leans in again, this time with Julian ready for it. He moans softly against Logan’s lips, resting his free hand against Logan’s back. Logan doesn’t let go of his wrist, just tangles his other hand in Julian’s hair, pulling him in closer. His tongue slides tentatively over Julian’s bottom lip, and Julian moans louder, lips parting obediently.

They don’t break apart for a long while, and when they finally do, it’s Julian who draws back.

“Did you just…” he whispers, his voice shaking.

Logan laughs breathlessly. “Yeah, I think I did.”

Their eyes meet, and Julian slowly matches Logan’s smile.

“Derek asked me first,” he says quickly. “He—it was just sex. Didn’t mean anything.”

“Okay,” Logan laughs. He carefully brushes Julian’s hair back and stares at his mouth for a moment before diving back in for another kiss.

It’s different this time, when Julian falls into bed with Logan instead of Derek. Derek had been nervous, at first, it being his first time with a guy. But Logan’s confident, so sure of himself now that he’s realized how much he wants this. It’s Julian who hesitates, not quite believing that he’s really what Logan wants. Logan takes his time proving otherwise, pinning Julian to the mattress and kissing the breath out of him, hands roving all up and down Julian’s bare chest. Julian practically _melts_ into his touch, soft gasps and moans accompanying every kiss.

It’s over far too quickly - when Julian slides one hand into Logan’s boxers, wrapping slender fingers around his cock and stroking hard, Logan is _gone_, burying his face in Julian’s neck as he comes. Julian chuckles, but Logan shuts him up quickly with a biting kiss on his throat, and his laugh fades into a moan. He comes soon after, hips stuttering against Logan’s, and he can feel the other boy smiling against his neck.

Logan trails soft kisses up his jawline, stopping when he reaches the corner of Julian’s mouth. Julian grins, still catching his breath, and Logan smiles back fondly.

“Wow,” he says, and Julian laughs.

“Should’ve said something earlier instead of acting like a jerk,” he says, because he can’t quite help himself. But he also leans up to give Logan a quick peck on the lips, because he’s only a little angry.

Logan smiles lazily. “I’m sorry,” he says. “If you give me twenty minutes or so, I’ll make it up to you.”

Julian raises an eyebrow. “Oh? Do tell.”

Logan’s grin widens, and instead of answering, he takes ahold of Julian’s hips and flips them over, dragging him down for a deep kiss. His grip tightens on Julian’s ass, and Julian moans, rolling his hips against Logan’s.

“You’re gonna have to live up to Derek’s example,” Julian mumbles when they break apart. Logan looks absolutely _furious_, and Julian cackles as he leans in to suck at Julian’s neck.

“Like _that’s_ all that hard,” Logan growls, and Julian’s grin widens.

—

Julian doesn’t even have to tell Derek. The dazed look on Logan’s face when he returns to his own room is enough, and Derek just grins knowingly when he tosses his rumpled blazer into the laundry basket.

“Not bad, huh?” he says, and Logan glares daggers at him.

“I’m still barely forgiving you,” he warns, and Derek just rolls his eyes.

“Whatever. Like you two would’ve ever gotten your shit together if I hadn’t intervened.”

Logan doesn’t even respond, just unbuttons his shirt and reaches for a towel.

“Just make sure you put a sock on the door next time,” Derek calls out as he disappears into the bathroom. Logan turns back, raising an eyebrow.

“What, like you conveniently _forgot_ to do?”

Derek winks.

“Fuck off,” Logan mumbles, rolling his eyes and closing the bathroom door behind him. Derek waits until he hears the lock click to let the smile slip from his face, replaced by a look of resigned acceptance.

“Well, it was fun while it lasted,” he mutters to himself, closing his book and crawling into bed.


	8. In Which It's Julian's Turn (T)

"Please stay," Logan had pleaded. "I don't want you to go. We can figure this out, please, just--"

He'd stopped himself when he saw the look on Julian's face.

"I have to go," he'd whispered, not looking Logan in the eyes. He'd been crying and they both knew it, couldn't hide behind his usual fake smiles like they always had.

It had cut Logan deep, but this time, he was the one to hide how much pain he was in. It had been all about him for too long. Now it was Julian's turn.

Logan swallowed hard. "Okay," he said finally.

"Mom insists. At least a month, she said. Maybe more."

It took everything Logan had to look like he was okay with that, but he did. He ducked his head, blinking back tears, and nodded firmly.

"But...I'm still enrolled, technically."

Logan looked back up, surprised, and caught the ghost of a smile on Julian's face.

"Oh."

"I'll be doing correspondence, like usual. But once I'm recovered, if I decide to come back and finish out the year on campus…I can."

And just like that, a small glimmer of hope had started to bloom in Logan's chest.

Maybe it didn’t have to be over.

"Are you going to come back?"

Julian laughed gently.

"I always come back," he mumbled, almost to himself.

Logan reached for his hand, but he pulled it away, looking down.

"I need to ask you something." Logan didn’t answer, and Julian took a deep breath before meeting his eyes. "Don't call me."

The hope Logan had felt started to wither away.

"What?"

"I'll be back," Julian had assured him. "I promise. But I need some time first. Just...don't call, don't text. I'll be in touch when I'm ready."

It wasn’t an unreasonable request. Julian had always come back, always been there for Logan even when it hurt him. If he wanted to leave, he had every right to.

That didn't make it feel any less like a punch to the gut.

"Alright," Logan had said resolutely, swallowing back the anger and pain and longing he’d felt ever since Julian woke up. "Alright. I can do that."

Julian smiled faintly. "Thank you."

Logan's arm twitched, and Julian's weary smile widened just slightly. He had taken a step forward, giving permission, and allowed Logan to embrace him, graciously ignoring his muffled sobs.

When Logan finally managed to compose himself, he let his hand linger on Julian's shoulder for just a little too long.

"Get better soon," he’d said, and Julian nodded.

"That's the plan." He clapped Logan gently on the shoulder. "I'll call you. Promise."

Logan had flashed him a sad smile on his way out. "You'd better."

—

By week two, Derek is about ready to steal Logan's phone away from him.

"He said a month," he reminds Logan, who sighs dramatically and buries his face in his pillow.

"I _know_," Logan groans. "I just never knew a month could be so _long_."

Derek just rolls his eyes and goes back to his Advanced Calculus homework.

"It's my fault," Logan mumbles, and Derek half-listens, letting him talk it out. "I took him for granted. Always assumed he'd come back, so I never worried when he left. Now he thinks I don't care about him."

"He knows you care about him," Derek says. "Of course he does. He's just being dramatic."

"Are you sure?" Logan sits up suddenly, his eyes wild. "Because he neglected to tell me that he had a stalker who was actively threatening his life, who by the way was also trying to kill me, because all I could talk about all semester was Kurt." He flops back down on the bed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I...I had no idea."

"He didn't want you to know," Derek says carefully. "Didn't really want me to know, either, but I was there when it got real bad. Can't exactly hide it from the guy who's helping you clean blood off the front steps."

Logan's eyes widen. "_What_?"

Derek just waves him off. "Nothing. It doesn't matter. Point is, it's not a totally lost cause."

"He was in love with me," Logan says softly. Derek sneaks a glance at him, but he's staring off into space, talking mostly to himself. "And I--I never knew."

Derek sets down his book, turning to face Logan. "He's an award-winning actor,” he says gently. “If he really wanted to keep a secret like that, you'd _never_ know."

"You did."

Derek stays silent. Logan sighs.

"He was hurting," he continues. "All this time. And I was too focused on myself to see it."

There's a long moment of silence as Logan stares out the window and Derek studies him, trying to think of anything to say to make him feel better.

He can't.

Because Logan's right.

"He'll come back," he says finally. "He always comes back."

Logan's voice only falters a little when he answers, "I wouldn't blame him if he didn't."

—

By week 3, Logan's become absolutely insufferable. Derek's about one self-deprecating comment away from just slapping him, but he holds back, because this time he completely understands why Logan’s upset.

"I just hope he's okay," Logan mutters one day while they're both trying to finish an essay. "That's all. I just need to know he's okay."

Derek considers very carefully before answering, "He is."

As expected, Logan turns to face him with a mixture of relief and anger. "You _talked_ to him?"

"Once," Derek says quickly. "Just once. He texted, wanted us to know he was doing good. It wasn't much of a conversation."

Logan deflates, looking so betrayed that Derek almost wishes he hadn't said anything.

"He'll be good to go soon, I think," Derek adds, but Logan just looks back to his laptop, typing a bit more aggressively than usual.

"He's trying to get over you," Derek says after a moment, and Logan stops typing but doesn't look up. "So he can come back, and it won't be weird. We can just go back to the way things were before."

Logan still doesn't look at him when he whispers, "I don't know if I can do that."

Derek just stares, wanting desperately to smack some sense into Logan, but he holds back, knowing this is something he needs to figure out on his own. He turns back to his own laptop, trying to ignore the elephant in the room and just get through his schoolwork.

—

"Sonic misses him," Logan announces when Derek walks into his room after football practice. Derek raises an eyebrow.

"Okay?"

"I can tell," Logan continues. "He won't stop pacing. He doesn't eat as much, and he'll let me feed him but he clearly isn't happy about it."

Derek glances at Logan's empty coffee mug, next to the untouched sandwich that Derek had brought him before practice, and nods slowly.

"Right," he mutters, tossing his bag down and sitting on Logan's bed.

Julian had left the hedgehog with them, presumably as some sort of promise that he’d be back eventually. It had helped Logan a bit, at first, but there’s still some part of him that seems to think Julian would just leave Sonic behind with the two of them.

"It's been a month," Logan adds, pacing the room, and Derek resigns himself to the fact that it's going to be one of those nights.

"He did say at least a month."

“Yes. Because that's what his mom said. But now it's been a month, and he was supposedly doing well, but he isn't back yet. Something's wrong."

Derek openly rolls his eyes. Logan chooses not to notice.

"He'll come back when he's ready, Logan." He swings his legs over the side of the bed, turning to face him. "We talked about this. This isn't about you."

Logan sighs dramatically. "No, I know. It's not just me, though, it's - he's gonna get behind on schoolwork, and Sonic can tell something's wrong, he's--"

"Logan." Derek cuts him off, and Logan turns to look at him for the first time that night. "Stop projecting onto the hedgehog."

Logan looks like he's about to argue, but thankfully, he doesn't. He lets out a long breath and plods over to the bed, sitting down beside Derek.

"You miss him," Derek says slowly, as if speaking to a child. "That's okay. But he needs this. He needs to be able to be away from you without feeling guilty."

Logan huffs. "I know. I'm being selfish, I know."

Derek shoots him a half-smile. "First step to solving a problem, right?"

Logan doesn't smile. "I just wish it wasn't so fucking _hard_."

It's silent for a minute, Logan staring off into space and Derek just sitting there, ready for whenever he decides to come back to reality.

"I'm in love with him, aren't I?"

His eyes meet Derek's. Derek raises an eyebrow.

"You finally figured that out?"

Logan groans, slumping over to rest his head on Derek's shoulder.

"It's okay," Derek says softly, patting him on the back. "It'll be okay."

—

It’s nearly a full week later when Derek bursts into Logan’s room with an expression that tells Logan everything he needs to know.

“What did he tell you?” Logan says, getting to his feet.

“Just a flight number,” Derek replies, waving his phone. “It lands in 45 minutes.”

Logan’s already slinging his bag over his shoulder. “Start the car.”

Most of the ride passes in silence, with Logan drumming his fingers anxiously against the dashboard. He suddenly realizes that he has no idea what he’s going to do when he gets there. Should he bring flowers? Definitely not roses, but maybe something else. Julian had liked the arrangements that were delivered to his hospital room, even if he’d thought they were a bit much.

It takes a minute for Logan to realize they’ve parked. He looks up, and they’re in front of a flower shop.

“Go,” Derek says with a wave of his hand. Logan briefly panics, wondering if he’d been talking out loud or if Derek just knew him that well. But he snaps himself out of it and ducks inside, just barely catching Derek’s shout of “He liked the sunflowers from Clark best!”

Logan practically sprints into the shop, locating a small bouquet of sunflowers and slamming his credit card on the counter. The cashier looks a little shocked, but Logan just flashes a smile and says, “Meeting a friend at the airport.” She nods, ringing him up, and he mutters a quick “thank you” before darting back out to the car.

He flops down in the seat with a sigh, absently picking at the leaves of one of the flowers.

“I’m not sure if I can do this.”

Derek glares at him.

“If you chicken out now I swear to god I will handcuff you both together for a week.”

Logan’s eyes widen when he realizes that Derek isn’t kidding.

“Okay,” he whispers, and Derek speeds out of the parking lot.

He still isn’t sure what he wants to say, even as Derek pulls up to the drop-off lane and lets him out of the car. “I’ll drive around once, and then you two better be out here,” he says. Logan gives him a thumbs-up as he drives off.

He walks into the airport in a daze. This isn’t the first time he’s picked Julian up, so he knows exactly where to go, his legs pretty much on autopilot as he tries to get his thoughts in order. He clutches the sunflowers to his chest, scanning for Julian in the crowd.

When his eyes land on a tall boy in sunglasses, his heart skips a beat.

He picks up his pace, practically running towards the gate while barely fighting back a smile. Julian takes a second to notice him, but when he does, he grins tentatively, ambling over to meet Logan.

When Logan reaches him, he doesn’t think, just pulls him into an electrifying kiss.

He can feel Julian’s surprise even before he opens his eyes, pulling back to meet him with an equally shocked expression. They stare at each other for a moment, eyes wide, until Julian’s gaze flicks down.

“Are those for me?” he says, nodding to the sunflowers. Logan takes a step back.

“Um, yeah,” he mutters, handing them out to Julian as he runs a hand nervously through his hair.

Julian takes the bouquet, smiling gently.

“Derek said they were your favorites,” Logan says, brushing off his jacket and trying to compose himself. “I’m sure you’re sick of flowers by now, but I thought—”

“No, they’re nice,” Julian says, looking up at him through darkened lenses. “Thank you.”

Logan smiles warmly.

“Look,” he says with a sigh. “I know you told me to forget about it. And I—I tried. I really did. But…I just can’t.”

Julian frowns in confusion.

“I love you,” Logan says, and Julian’s eyes widen. “I’m sorry it took almost losing you twice for me to realize it, but…I do.” He reaches for Julian’s free hand, clasping both of his around it. “I love you, and I’m so sorry.”

Julian laughs nervously. “Wow,” he says after an achingly long silence. He twists the stems of the flowers between his fingers. “It’s…nice to see you too.”

Logan laughs. “Yeah, well, it’s been a while. I had to make it count.”

Julian smiles, an actual, real smile that’s the best thing Logan’s seen in weeks.

“Just so you know, if that winds up in the tabloids tomorrow morning I might actually kill you.”

Logan’s face falls. “Fuck,” he says, letting go of Julian’s hand and covering his mouth in shock. “_Fuck_, I’m sorry, I—“

Julian cuts him off with a laugh, taking hold of his wrist and pulling his hands back down. “It’s fine,” he says, his eyes shining. “I don’t think anyone knows I’m here yet. But we should probably get going.”

Logan nods. “Right. Yeah.” He still glances around hastily, afraid there’s a horde of fangirls in here somewhere who just got the shock of their lives. Julian just shakes his head and leads Logan toward the exit by the wrist.

Before they reach the door, Logan slips his hand into Julian’s, gently lacing their fingers together. He catches Julian’s smile out of the corner of his eye, and he can’t help but smile himself.

Derek is waiting outside as promised, and he gets out of the car to help them load Julian’s luggage into the trunk. Julian’s still holding the sunflowers, grinning ear to ear, and Derek exchanges a knowing glance with Logan.

“Welcome back,” Derek says, and Julian beams.

“Glad to be here,” Julian mutters. “I missed you guys.”

He and Logan slide into the backseat, and Derek grumbles something about chauffeuring them around but doesn’t actually protest. He asks Julian about LA, about his Something Damaged friends, and how his recovery had gone. Julian doesn’t seem to want to talk about recovery much, but he regales them with plenty of stories about his friends, and even if Logan is more than a little jealous, he’s relieved to know that Julian had been well cared for.

Their hands stay clasped together on the seat for the entire ride, and Logan doesn’t think he’s imagining the spark in Julian’s eyes every time he glances his way.


	9. In Which Logan's Roommates Are In For A Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's no longer NaNoWriMo, but I'm stuck at home for the foreseeable future, so it's time to get some writing done!

They get back to Logan's dorm around 1 am, Julian draped over his boyfriend's shoulder and barely able to stand.

"I missed you," he whines, pressing his face into Logan's neck. Logan rolls his eyes good-naturedly and gently pushes Julian away.

"Easy," he says, fishing out his wallet and tapping his ID on the scanner. "We're in public."

"I don't _care_," Julian pouts, and Logan has to bite back a laugh at his exaggerated expression. "Wanna kiss you."

"You can when we get to my room," Logan says patiently, and Julian's face brightens. "But first, let's get you some water."

He leads Julian to a couch in the common area, which is thankfully empty. Julian flops down on the couch, eyes closed and a dopey grin on his face.

"This was fun," he says. "You're fun. I should visit more often."

Logan grins. "I'll be right back."

Julian lies on the couch for a moment, laughing silently to himself, when he suddenly hears something.

"--think he's okay now," a feminine voice says from down the hall.

"God, that kid needs a babysitter, I swear," answers a much deeper voice, and Julian hears footsteps reaching the room he's in.

"He's young, he never really--oh." The voices--and footsteps--stop as someone turns on the light. "Um, hello."

Julian cracks one eye open. The room is swimming, but he can make out a short figure with curly blue hair, a taller redhead in a black dress, and a bearded man with glasses, all staring at him. He blinks.

"...hi," he mutters, and immediately dissolves into giggles.

"Alright, whose drunk is this?" Blue-Hair says, and Beardy Guy shakes his head. But the redhead just stares.

"Yo," she says, tapping Blue-Hair on the shoulder. "Is that Julian Larson?"

Blue-Hair looks confused, but Julian just grins, giving them a little wave.

"Holy shit," Blue-Hair says quietly. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Julian tries to sit up, but then everything starts spinning faster, and after he closes his eyes for a second he's suddenly on the floor with the redhead kneeling over him.

"You good?" she says, raising an eyebrow. Julian gives her a thumbs-up.

"Dude," he hears Beardy Guy saying. "Somebody should call Logan."

Julian's ears perk up. "Logan?"

Blue-Hair is grinning now. "Oh shit," she says with a laugh.

"Logan's our roommate," the redhead says, getting to her feet.

"He's a big fan," Blue-Hair adds, snickering.

Julian's grin widens. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, if by 'big fan' you mean 'has a massive crush on you,' sure," Beardy Guy says with a smirk. Blue-Hair laughs.

"He's seen all your movies. Watches your show too. He never misses an episode."

Redhead returns to the group and smacks the other two on the arms. "Don't tell him that," she hisses.

"No, no, it's cool," Julian says, grinning ear to ear. The group exchanges a look. But before they can say anything, they're interrupted by Logan's voice from down the hall.

"Okay, you have to drink all of this, and then we can go to bed, alri--"

He stops abruptly in the doorway, eyes widening at the sight of the four of them. Julian twists around to flash Logan a smile.

"Logan!" Beardy Guy shouts, gesturing to Julian. "Look who decided to crash on our couch!"

Logan raises an eyebrow.

"So you're Logan," Julian says, rolling over to prop himself up on the couch. He looks up at Logan with a shit-eating grin. "These guys tell me you're a big fan."

Logan glances between Julian and the others, his expression growing wary.

"Said you watch all my movies. That you've got a bit of a _crush_."

"Okay," Logan says, shaking his head as he stalks across the room, shoving the glass of water into Julian's hands. Julian giggles uncontrollably as Logan drags him up off the floor and onto the couch. "Drink your water and stop messing with my roommates."

Logan's roommates, meanwhile, are staring at the two of them, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"What..." begins Beardy Guy, but Blue-Hair cuts him off.

"You two know each other?!"

Logan sighs. Julian is still giggling behind him when he answers, "We...went to high school together."

"Wow," Julian says, glancing up at Logan. "High school classmate? I've been demoted."

Logan rolls his eyes. "Jules, you're drunk." He gives Julian a Look, silently telling him to stop talking before he says something he regrets.

"Okay, guys, I think maybe we should..." Redhead starts, but she trails off when Julian finishes his glass of water and grabs Logan's arm, draping himself over his boyfriend as he clumsily gets to his feet. Logan sighs and gives in, holding Julian up with one arm around his waist.

"...yeah," adds Beardy Guy, already backing out the doorway.

Logan rolls his eyes, his cheeks turning pink as Julian nuzzles his neck. "Have a good night, you guys."

As the three of them turn to leave, they hear Julian giggle again as Logan says, "You're never going to let this go, are you?"

"What the _fuck_," Blue-Hair mutters under her breath.


End file.
